Un nuevo comienzo
by EternalMoonDark
Summary: Ranma esta harto de los constantes maltratos de Akane así que decide romper él compromiso y huir para una nueva vida, sin saber que encontrará él amor con la persona menos inesperada.
1. Capítulo 1 Decisiones extremas

_En él dojo Tendo estaban los dos jóvenes prometidos discutiendo como siempre bueno en punto de vista de alguien más, pero había un país pequeño detalle que esa pelea no es como veces anteriores_.

—¡Por que demonios no las alejas de ti, Ranma! -_le grito realmente molesta e histérica-_ sabes que es muy fácil de hacer.

—¡Las he alejado todo lo que puedo, Akane! -_grito Ranma harto de los gritos de la menor de los Tendo_\- ¡sabes que, estoy harto de ti!

—Estoy igual, estoy asqueada de ti Fenómeno.

Pov. Ranma.

_La verdad no se sí en estos momentos voy a tomar la decisión correcta, pero me arriesgaré en hacerlo... Me acerque a la puerta y cuando la abrí le dije lo último que saldría de mi boca en mucho tiempo._

—Sabes que Akane no quiero a una chica como tu siendo mi esposa, no soportare que me estés golpeando cada que se te de la gana y sin que yo haya hecho algo... así que Akane... -_dije neutral que yo mismo me sorprendí por ese repentino tono hacia ella ya que nunca le había hablado así_\- así que hoy y en este momento, rompo nuestro compromiso ¡y es para siempre!

_Me fui de la habitación al parecer la deje sorprendida y en shock porque no esperaba que dijera eso, pero ella misma se lo ganó atrabanque la puerta de mi habitación... Agarre mi mochila guardando todas mis cosas para irme de aquí e iniciar una vida nueva... Una vida pacífica y tranquila, esperó que en algún lugar puede que encuentre alguna chica que sea muy linda conmigo y no me maltrate a cada rato._

—Lo siento... Pero es para mi bien físico y emocional...

_Con ese último susurro salte la ventana de mi habitación._

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2 Nueva amiga

Pov. Ranko.

_Camine durante horas estaba ya muy cansado estoy con mucha hambre y sediento, más cuando estoy en mi forma de mujer ya que me mojan a cada rato con sólo decir que saliendo del dojo fui mojado por una persona que tiraba agua y en sí este cuerpo no ayuda en nada_.

—Demonios -_exclame en un tono lamentoso-_ tengo mucha hambre...

_Mi estómago gruñó suspire nuevamente cansado ya había salido de Nerima eso es seguro porque no conozco estos rumbos, pero no se donde estoy y entre a un local de comida._

—¿Hola?

—Hola jovencita buenas noches -_apareció una señora saludandome al parecer la dueña_\- ¿que deseas a estas horas?

—Hola señora perdón por la molestia, pero venia a ver sino me regalaba algo de comer.

—Pero...

—Por favor no he probado bocado desde horas -_dije haciendo un chillido agudo la verdad nunca rogaba así, pero ya tenia mucha hambre y es necesario para que me den de comer-_ muero de hambre.

—Esta bien -_ella suspiro rendida y en mi cabeza yo saltaba de alegría-_ sientate y ahora regreso con algo de comida.

—Muchas gracias.

_Me senté y en instantes ella trajo algo de comida una vez que lo colocó en la mesa comí apresuradamente, todos me veían como si estuviera loco, pero poco me importaba quería calmar esta hambre que me mata ahora._

—Oh niña -_me miró divertida y comencé a comer más lento_\- tenias bastante hambre.

—Si lo siento -_dije un poco apenado tomando mi vaso de agua_\- pero gracias por la comida.

—No pasa nada una chica tan linda como tu debe alimentarse

—Señora lo siento -_dije triste y a la vez molesto- _pero yo soy un chico con una maldición y eso quiere decir que no soy una chica.

—¿En serio no eres una chica?

—No lo soy.

—Impresionante -_dijo ella al escuchar eso-_ no sabia ese tipo de cosas.

—No se preocupe, no es muy normal ver gente así.

_Decidí contarle todo a la señora excepto lo de Akane y las demás no quería darle muchos detalles sobre mi vida personal_.

—Ya veo... Entonces ¿que haces aquí? deberías estar en tu casa.

—Huí de casa -_dije con simpleza y ella vio sorprendida-_ es que ya no soportaba a mis prometidas locas.

—¿Tienes varias prometidas?

—Si, pero aproveche hoy para romper él compromiso con mi verdadera prometida ya que nunca me comprende siempre me golpea sin razón alguna... -_explique agachando la mirada me siento triste al recordar todo ese hostigamiento que tuve a diario-_ las otras se proclamaron prometidas sin consentimiento mío y mi padre la hacia mis prometidas para sacar partido...

—Ranma -_di un gran suspiro odio que me tengan pena_\- eso es algo fuerte ¿donde está tu madre?

—Mi madre ella no sabe de mi maldición ya que mi padre me llevo cuando era un bebé lejos de ella, prometiendole que si no regresaba como un verdadero hombre haría él sepuku

—¡Eso es muy fuerte! -_exclamó y se llevó las manos a la boca_\- tu padre si fue un poco hombre al hacer eso.

—Yo solo quiero a una chica que sea buena y me respete yo amo a Akane, pero ella no da su parte por lo que me canse.

—Ranma yo se que encontraras a una mujer distinta.

—Si -_dije y mire él lugar observando que este lugar es como él café de la vieja, pero diferente de aspecto, por lo que debe tener cuartos dentro-_ ¿me pudo quedar un tiempo antes de retomar mi camino?

—Claro que sí -_sonreí entusiasmada y ella me dio su mano-_ por cierto mi nombre es Izayoi.

—Hola Izayoi, es un gusto.

_Le ayude lo que quedó de la tarde-noche para luego cerrar su local y acomodar sus cosas, cuando nos fuimos a cenar me permitió darme un baño._

—Gracias Izayoi.

—De nada, necesitabas relajarte un poco.

—Si, ya nesitaba ese baño desde hace horas.

—Por cierto, en esa habitación puedes dormir.

—En serio, muchas gracias por todo esto.

_Me fui a esa habitación que me dio para dormir y al tocar la cama como tenía mucho sueño que al momento cerré mis ojos._

Pov. Normal.

_En nerima una peliazul estaba llorando en forma fetal en su cama, ya que después de haber salido del shock pensó que era una broma de parte de él por lo que espero un rato para ir a su habitación, pero fue grande su sorpresa que Ranma ya no estaba ni sus cosas y fue así que se dio cuenta que no era broma._

—¡¿Porque Ranma, porque lo hiciste?!

_Sus ojos estaban muy hinchados de tanto llorar, su habitación estaba hecha un desastre y una mesa destrozada en la esquina por haberla golpeado._

—¡Te odio tanto, imbécil!

_Grito a todo pulmón adolorida, aunque ella misma se lo buscó._

Continuará...


End file.
